twtwefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew
Andrew is a fictional character(Is not all that fictional and has read this wonderful wiki page, please support my friend in the making of his comic), created by nixodemus1, he has a comparatively small part in TWTWE, but he saves the team's life. Biography It can be assumed that, in the beginning of the story, Andrew is with everyone at the school, but simply does not have a part until later. Andrew's first appearance is in book one in one of Nick's dreams. He is seen riding his pet giraffe, Hitler (who has swastikas instead of spots), through the sky and tells Nick he needs to wake up. Death Later, when the team were flying into the portal, two heat-seeking missiles come out of the portal and lock on to the plane. Andrew apperars out of nowhere, flying through space on Hitler. He sacrifices him self to save the team by making the missiles follow him. The missiles explode, killing him. He was singing the Pokemon theme as he died. Afterlife Andrew appears in another one of nick's dreams in book two, he comes out of the bathroom while Nick and FATTA are talking. He tells them he lives in dreams and complains about having to be in Ryan's dreams. Allyson walks in and while Nick is explaining how there can be two Allysons, Andrew makes jokes (that no one wants to hear). He is then eaten by Hitler. He somehow reappears and makes more jokes, after a short exchange Nick wakes up and complains about not getting any sleep. It is later revealed that the song he sung when he was killed was a spell that tore his spirit from his body, sending him to live in the dream world forever. Personality Though he has a small part in the story, he must love his friends a lot to sacrifice himself to save them. He also has a sense of humor, making jokes during a serious situation. He is apparently pro-Nazi as his pet giraffe is covered in swastikas and is named after Adolf Hitler, and he wears a Nazi officer's armband. Abilities * Semi-Immortality: '''He used a spell to escape death, though he now lives only in the dream world. Equipment * '''Flying Giraffe: His pet giraffe, Hitler, can fly. Relationships Allies * Nick Chowa -friend * Zach -friend * Hayden -friend * Shawn -friend * Minori Osawa -friend * Keith -friend * Alex -friend * Gen -friend * Ben Hoogervorst -friend * Ethan -friend * Ryan -friend * "John" -classmate * Jen -friend * Norra -friend * John-Alex -friend * Fernando -friend * Chenggian -friend * Amandy -friend * Jackie Chan -friend * Unnamed School Cop * Dr. Ostrich -teammate * Mr. Morgan -teacher * Allyson Taylor -friend * Jonathan Sherman -teacher * Ms. Allen -teacher * Mr. Fitz -teacher * Mr. Kurts -teacher * CAD -friend * FATTA -friend Enemies * Hell-Spawn * Pizza Goo Monster * Sktcht * G * Mr. Bowers/Shadow * Fate * Mr. Apocalypse Appearances The Way The World Ends Trivia Sources The Way The World Ends Category:TWTWE Characters